1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optoelectronic detector and a method for detecting photonic and electromagnetic energy by using the same and, more particularly, to a graphene optoelectronic detector with improved detection effect of photonic and electromagnetic energy and a method for detecting photonic and electromagnetic energy by using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphene is a two-dimensional honey-comb lattice of sp2-bonded carbon atoms, and has extreme thin thickness, high mechanical strength and extreme high conductivity (5300 W/m·K). In addition, the electron mobility of the graphene is 15,000 cm2/V·s or more at room temperature, which is more than tenfold of the conventional Si material (˜1,400 cm2/V·s). Furthermore, the transmittance of the graphene is 97% or more, and thus the graphene is considered as a novel transparent conductive material. However, since the light absorption rate of a monolayer graphene is less than 3%, it is not a suitable material for a positive photoconductive optoelectronic detector which is performed by exciting photons to increase conductivity thereof.
The graphene has the aforementioned excellent optical, electrical and mechanical features as well as high transmittance, so there are many studies and developments related to the graphene. For example, the applications of the graphene may comprise transistors, super capacitors, Li batteries, solar cells and transparent conductive electrodes.
In addition, compared to the expensive ITO or other sensing material such as GaN and AlGaAs, the graphene is characterized to have thin thickness, high conductivity and specific band structure. Graphene has a thickness of a monolayer and low cost. Hence, the graphene is developed to substitute conventional sensing materials.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optoelectronic detector using graphene, which is different from the conventional positive photoconductive optoelectronic detector, wherein the conventional sensing material is replaced by the graphene to achieve the purpose of good sensing effect and low manufacturing cost.